Melted Fever (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: It's Elsa's birthday and Anna wants to make it special. What will happen if she's sick?


"Okay, okay, here we go." Anna said.

She made a picture of Elsa So lonely.

"Stiff." she said and made a different form.

Then she gasped seeing the day she turned Elsa mettle.

"I can't do that. Come on, Anna. This is for Elsa. You can do this. And an apology you've owed her." she said.

"Relax! It looks great!" Kristoff said painting something with the paint on Sven's antlers.

"I just want it to be perfect." she said.

"Speaking of 'perfect...' Check this out." he said showing her the HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA he and Sven made.

She looked at it and chuckled.

"Kristoff, are you _sure_ I can leave you in charge here?""

"Absolutely." he said and nodded.

"What could happen?" he started when Anna sniffled. "It's all set."

Anna smiled and shook her head. Then she turned around and saw Olaf eating some cake.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not eating cake." he said with a muffled mouth.

"Olaf..." she said.

Olaf: But it's an ice cream cake! And she made me out of her ice powers!"

"And it's for _Elsa_."

"And it's for Elsa."

Suddenly the bell started chiming.

Then Anna gasped.

"Oh, it's time!" she said.

"It's time! For what?

"Okay," she started then she chuckled. "you _sure_ you got this?

"I'm sure." he said.

"Don't let anyone in before we're ready." she said.

"I won't." he said.

"And don't touch anything." she said and made the water mettle.

"I'm just gonna stand here." Kristoff said while he chuckled.

"I'm probably gonna walk around a little." Olaf said.

"And keep an eye on that cake!" she said and left.

"Ooh!" Olaf said.

"She thinks you're an idiot." Kristoff said as Sven.

"Well, clearly she's wrong." he said as himself.

Then he started to drop the cake.

"Ooh! Ooh! Whoops. Whoa."

Olaf started chuckling.

"What? It's fine."

"I can't read. Or spell." Olaf said and snorted.

"Psst. Elsa?" Anna said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Happy birthday."

"Huh?" Elsa said tired from being up late doing some paper work.

"It's your birthday."

"It's my birthday."

"Come on!" Anna said.

Then Elsa gasped.

"It's my birthday?" she said.

"Mmm-hmm. And it's going to be perfect because... You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door." Anna sang and gave her a dress.

Elsa gasped when Anna was done.

"So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate." Anna sang.

"And be your birthday date if I may." Anna continued to sing and sneezed with mettle mini men came then she sniffled and groaned.

"Anna, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold." Elsa sang.

"I don't get colds. Besides..." Anna started then ended to singing. "A cold never bothered me anyway. Not even your ice powers."

"Whoa." Elsa said.

Then Anna turned her dress into a winter white dress.

Elsa gasped then chuckled. "Fancy."

"Just follow the string." Anna said while they left the room and Anna gave her a blue string.

"Wait, what?" Elsa said confused.

"I've got big plans I've got surprises for today." Anna sang while Elsa opened a Knight and found a blue braclet.

"Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way. I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower. If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try." Anna continued.

"Winter!" said a clock Olaf.

"I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm givin' you the sun the moon, and the sky." Anna said then sniffled and sighed.

Then she sneezed.

Back with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf while they dosed of on the ground the mettle mini men came out of nowhere and headed to the punch bowl.

"Little cousins!" Olaf said with a gasp.

"I even talked Kristoff into taking a shower." Anna sang while Kristoff tried to get them away but was hit by the fruit punch.

Back with Anna and Elsa,

"I'm makin' today a perfect day for you." Anna sang and pulled on a string causing them to go up.

"Ooh, sandwich." Elsa said and grabbed it.

"I'm makin' today a blast if that's the last thing I do."

There was a painting of Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf together.

"For everything you are to me, and all you've been through. I'm makin' today, a perfect day for you."

Elsa saw yellow flowers and sniffed them.

Elsa giggled and Anna sneezed twice in a row causing six more mettle mini men to come.

"They come in threes." Elsa said while they rode their bike down the stairs.

"I'm fine." Anna said then sneezed again.

Back with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf,

"Hey!" Kristoff said while the mettle men went after the everywhere then they saw the cake.

"Surprise, surprise this one is specially..." Anna sang the sneezed.

"Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest." Elsa sang.

"We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the be..." Anna sang then took Elsa to get a glass snow globe.

"Ah-ah... Achoo!" she continued and sneezed.

"Anna, you gotta go lie down." Elsa said.

"No way we have to paint the town." Anna and headed to a sauna.

"But you need medical attention." Elsa said while Anna put some of the steam in her breath.

"Are you sick? How about a cold remedy..." Oaken said then started singing to. "Of my own invention?" he sang.

"No, thanks." Anna said.

"We'll take it." Elsa said picking it up then putting it into her hand.

"We're making today a perfect day for you!" kids sang.

"We're making today a special day! they repeated.

"We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!" everyone sang.

"Wishes come true." Anna continued to sing.

"We love Queen Elsa."

"And I love you too. " Anna sang then blew here nose causing more mini mettle men to come.

"So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day!" the kids sang and played with the mini mettle men.

Back with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf,

The mini Mettle men played with Elsa's HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA and said caused the paper to o everywhere.

"I can fix it." Olaf said while Kristoff chased the mini mettle men.

"No, no!" Kristoff said then threw Olaf's head at the mettle men grunting.

Then he chuckled.

The mini mettle men kept aiming for the cake so Kristoff grabbed the empty punch bowl and blocked it.

"All fixed." Olaf said.

Kristoff had the bowl covered in the mettle men and looked at what it said.

"dry banana hippy hat!?" He readsl

Back with Elsa and Anna,

"Come on. Now we climb!" Anna said while walking backwards.

"Anna, that's too much. You need to rest." Elsa said.

"We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills." Anna said.

"Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend. Anna sang while Sven chased after the mini mettle men then got his tongue stuck on some ice.

"Anna?" Elsa said worried.

"What?" she said. "I'm fine."

Back with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf,

Kristoff was chasing mini mettle men with the cake in his hand and Sven was still stuck and watched Kristoff run after the cake when the mini mettle men got it.

"We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing. Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold." Anna sang while that happened and she and Elsa continued back outside the stairs.

A small version of the two of them on top and Anna going around a circle.

Elsa gasped, made and ice block to prevent Anna from falling and grabbed Anna's hand putting her on the ground.

"Hot birthday." Anna sang.

"Anna, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up." Elsa said and sighed.

"All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself." she sang.

"Okay, I have a cold." Anna sang finally admitting.

She looked down at her knees.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. Again. I wanted it to be an apology for what I did to you when we were little, leaving you and what I did last month." she said while they walked back home.

"You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed." Elsa said while she opened the gates.

While she did that Kristoff was on top of every mini mettle man going back and forth with the cake in his hands

"Oh, no, please, please stop!" Kristoff said.

"Surprise!" everyone said when they saw Elsa and Anna.

"Wow!" Elsa said smiling.

"Wow." Anna said surprised.

"We're making today a perfect day for you." everyone sang while kids picked Elsa up and she gasped.

"We're making today." they continued to sing and Anna sneezed.

"A smiley face all shiny and new." they sang

"There's a fine line between chaos." Kristoff sang while the mini mettle men kept trying to get the cake and he stood on Sven.

"And a hullabaloo." Olaf sang.

"So we're makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day! E-L-S-A! Makin' today a perfect day for you!" they all sang while the letters were made by mini mettle men.

"Happy birthday." Kristoff said smiling.

Elsa smiled back.

"Makin' today a happy day and no feelin' blue!" they all sang.

Kristoff: I love you, baby!" Kristoff sang while he got off of Sven and was on his knees and on the ground.

Elsa smiled after hearing that he loves her.

"For everything you are to us, and all that you do!" they all sang.

Kristoff: I do."

Elsa continued to smile and put her hand on her heart.

"We're makin' today a perfect today, makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day!" they sang while the mini mettle men picked up the cake and gave it to Sven.

Then he used his antlers and cut the cake. Pieces of cake went flying onto plates and the mini mettle men started munching on their pieces of cake.

"A perfect day!" Anna sang with her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Okay, to bed with you." Elsa said.

"No, wait. Wait." Anna said pulling Elsa somewhere.

"Oh!" Elsa said while she followed her.

"All that's left to do is for the Queen to blow the birthday buckhorn." Anna said and pulled her to the horn.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'll do it later." Elsa said.

She forced her to go with her to bed.

"Best birthday present ever." Elsa said when she had Anna in bed.

"Which one?" Anna asked.

"You letting me take care of you." Elsa said smiling.

Anna smiled and then sneezed causing more mettle balls to come.

Later down on Northern Mountain,

Kristoff knocked on the door and Marshmallow opened it. Then Olaf and small mettle people came.

"This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William."

Marshmallow looked at Kristoff confused.

"Don't ask." he said leaning on the door.


End file.
